User talk:Rawrlego/Archive 2
Your Welcome There all done.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Congrats on your milestone.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::You can't believe everything you read, especially if it was on YouTube.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) talk hey Rawlego I am ready for those Ideas you have ok man.Mays 14:20, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Rawlego my 10th pariody will have the return of three of my fan charecters.Mays 19:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) hey Rawlego I need you to think of new titles, for some plain fanfics not to be mixed with my love fanfic titles.Mays 18:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Victor's type... Hey this is PNR can you put this in the TV series Victor article. Victor is based on a Baldwin saddle tank engine with added side tanks and removing the bell and dome and added buffers plus his type is very common in Cuba in some sugar mills. PNR --PNR 04:54pm, 11 August 2009 (UTC) new charecters hey Rawrlego I was hoping that you could give me new characters for more fan fics, but I need to tell you that the characters you give me have to be basis on real Engines. they could be Male or Female characters. :DMays 16:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) it is not hard hey Rawrlego here is an example of what I mean Bella is a GWR 2251 Class 0-6-0 tender engine. now you just need to think of names and like the example, you need the wheel arangement, the class, and the railway it is from, and it can be eather a tank engine, or a tender engine, I hope this helps.Mays 16:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks hey Rawlego I can understand that you are very busy, and I just want to say thanks.Mays 16:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Stop! Do not make any more spam pages for your "games". They will be deleated because they are vandalism. If you do so again I will have to block you. Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Try uploading George and could you please try uploading City of Truro. :)--PNR 00:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. BTW I think you should re upload the George photo without my name or your name as Thomasfan will delete any photo that has names or logo on it. --PNR 00:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:User: Tender Engines Thank you for the heads-up! It looks like Thomasfan is already taking care of it! :) Thanks again! ZEM talk to me! 15:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Spam pages Please think! Think about what you say on pages (like the Japan one), and think about the pages you create (like the Japan one). We don't need pages like that; this is the Thomas Wikia, not Wikipedia. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 01:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe... ... you've asked about me to ZEM. For what reason, exactly? All I'm doing is editing as I should. Most the stuff I contribute to the Wikia and the episodes is good, even if I do get a bit carried away sometimes... and that's what's being cleared up. They're not even huge edits. All I'm doing to the episodes is stating their place in each season. As for changing one of the episode titles: it was changing a letter in the title to a capital, for goodness' sake! There's no need to go to the big guns about it.